Will I?
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Many people wonder if their diginity is lost.


**Will I?**

Many people wonder if their diginity is lost.

Second in the _No Day but Today_ saga.

Note: Brittany isn't dead in this one. She makes a cameo because I love her. :)

Vote for the next one: _Tango: Puckleberry_ with Quinn, Finn, Santana and Mercedes or _Take Me or Leave Me _with Quinn and Rachel

* * *

Sam Evans felt like crap.

No wait, stratch that, Sam Evans felt like shit.

He let his gaze fall on the form of Kurt Hummel as he slept on the couch. He was only sleepng there because Finn and Artie had voted against him in letting him stay. He arose from the window seal and walked over to the sleeping young man. Kurt's hair was tousled everywhere and his skin was flushed from the blankets Finn had buried him in. As the blonde watched the younger man sleep, he couldn't help but notice the fading purple on his wrist. He removed the blanket just enough to see handmarks on Kurt's arms and shoulders.

He suddenly felt even more like shit. He had almost kicked out someone who was running from being abused. He didn't even notice Kurt had stirred until the countertenor screamed. Sam jumped back to the window while Kurt held the blanket up to him like a shield. His blue/green eyes were like ice. "What did you see?" he hissed.

"You-your scars."

Kurt's face lost all color before he began to cry. Sam was suddenly confused. What happened to the sassy Kurt Hummel he had met back in glee club all those years ago? What happened to the HBIC? The one who was able to guess that he _still _dyed his hair. And who was the crying mess in front of him. He walked back over to him, careful of touching him. "Kurt," he began and Kurt looked at him though puffy, red eyes, "Is Blaine...hitting you?"

Kurt gave a weak nod. "Why?" Sam continued.

"I...I don't know when he changed, but he did. It was after I graduated from McKinley with all of you. We moved in together and for the first couple of months everything was fine. Then one day, I don't know what happened. One moment we're talking about our day and I guess I said something to tick him off and he hit me. He apologized for it later, but...he just continued. He became possessive of me. He wouldn't let me leave without knowing where I was going or if Wes or David was with me. I couldn't even go see Mercedes! _Mercedes,_ Sam, can you believe that?"

Sam just stared, "Why didn't you leave?"

"Why doesn't anyone leave, Sam? I love him." Kurt said with a sigh, "Or at least, I think I still do."

Sam touched his hand, "If he keeps this up, just tell me. I promise, if he even breaks a nail, I'll do what I did to Karofsky, only worse."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you Sam," he spoke and was shocked when Sam pulled him into a hug. "What are you..."

"You can cry, you know. Everyone deserves a chance to let out their pain. So cry." Kurt smiled weakly before he cried into Sam's chest. Kurt almost didn't notice when Sam began to sing softly, _"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"_

**Kurt/Sam**

_Will I lose my dignity?_  
_Will someone care?_  
_Will I wake tomorrow?_  
_From this nightmare?_

_

* * *

_

David "Dave" Karofsky sat in front of his girlfriend of four years. The nerves in his system were going crazy. How could he tell her? How could he explain that not only was he not romantically or sexual attracted to her but also may have destoryed her life? He felt the tears come to his eyes. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her and he didn't want to do this.

"Dave, you're scaring me."

He looks at her and sighs, "April, I don't love you."

Her eyes narrow, "What?"

"I said I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Why? Am I getting to demanding? Baby I'm sorry. I'll try-"

"I'm gay April," he almost yells. "I'm gay."

April's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth, "Please tell me you're telling a lie. You said you loved me. You told me you would always love me!" her voice was raising and Dave sighed. He looked into her blue/green eyes, the eyes that reminded him of the love he could have had and had lost. She was basically was him, but with breasts and a female reproductive organ. April was sassy, crude, walked like she was better than everyone and yelled at him like _he _did. But she wasn't him. She wasn't Kurt Hummel.

"That isn't all." he whispered.

"What?"

"April, I went to the doctor the other day and it turns out...we have AIDS."

**Dave **

_Will I lose my dignity?_  
_Will someone care?_  
_Will I wake tomorrow?_  
_From this nightmare?_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for coming with me, Finn." Santana Lopez smiled to her friend. Finn smiled in return.

"No problem, think of it as an apology for kicking you out of my apartment the other night," he blushed. Santana blushed in return and almost tripped over her boots but Finn caught her just in time. They shared a shy smile and walked towards the door. Finn knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Mike Chang.

"Hey guys, she's right in here." They nodded and walked inside. Finn stayed behind and watched as Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend and former lover, Brittany Pierce. She had been staying with Tina and Mike for the past two weeks for unknown reasons. They didn't know and she refused to tell them. But she did accept Santana's hug.

"Did she say why she showed up?" the former quarterback asked his friend. The Asian male shook his head.

"She's keeping it shut."

Brittany was all smiles and sunshine as Santana hugged her. They chatted about how their lives had been. She could tell Santana was leaving something out about her life as a dancer, stating that it paid the bills and she didn't sleep with her cilents like she would have in high school. She explained that she and Finn had been getting just a bit closer in the last few months. Brittany smiled. At least she was happy.

_"I'm sorry Ms. Pierce, but its a serious case. I'm surprised you lasted this long. You should have died three years ago. Your T-cells are love and I'm not sure how much longer you will last." _

**Brittany**

_Will I lose my dignity?_  
_Will someone care?_  
_Will I wake tomorrow?_  
_From this nightmare?_

_

* * *

_

Kurt's back hit the wall with a sickening crack and he felt the bruises form not only on his cheek but also his back. Blaine's beating came harder and more painful than he expected. As he laid there, not too broken and not too beaten, he let the verse fall from his lips. Dave found April packing up the last of her things and the next morning she was gone. He sighed and sat down on the couch, his hand covering his eyes. Brittany sat in the living room, looking out at the children playing. She missed that feeling. She wondered if they had ever known a nightmare like this one.

**Dave, Kurt and Brittany**

_Will I lose my dignity?_  
_Will someone care?_  
_Will I wake tomorrow?_  
_From this nightmare?_

And they wondered: Would they?


End file.
